It Will Be Mine
by HikaruXKaoru4Life
Summary: A KH 2 Fic Sora meets Alice Wolfe who joins his search, though he soon discovers her dark past. Will Sora look past it all and partake in her dark plans? she can't really be evil... Eventual Sora X OC and slight Demyx X OC please read and review!
1. First Encounters

**A/N: HI! this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, and the weird thing was, it was all a DREAM i had a couple nights ago. so i decided to write it all out and see what everyone thinks of my odd dreams. flames are alloud if you really think it's that bad :P but reviews are Love**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts 2, OR any of the characteres. BUT i do own Alice Wolfe who is my own character!**

Chapter 1

Alice's POV

I glanced up at the giant castle in front of me, I really didn't want to go inside, but I had to find Kiley even if it meant going into strange castles. I stared at the intricate details of everything; I was stalling…the statues looked so real though, like they might have come to life at any moment.

"I really shouldn't do this" I muttered to myself

"you don't even have a weapon, better hope nobody's home"

I knew I had to enter before I wound up talking myself out of it, I couldn't let myself do that I had to find my friend. I approached the giant door silently, it felt wrong to intrude but it had to be done. Surely nobody lived in this place…The door, of course made a horribly loud creak as I opened it, I slid into the dim foyer and tried to close the door as quietly as I could. When my eyes adjusted, I was surprised to see the castle didn't look rundown at all, I guess someone _did_ live here. I sighed heavily and wondered where on earth to start my search, keeping in mind I also had to avoid who ever lived in a place like this.

"Kiley, Kiley" I whispered, but quickly covered my mouth when my words made such a loud echo. Of course, nothing could be easy. I stealthily walked to the stair case, I had four options at this point, go up to the left, go up to the right, go into the big green door in the center, or just leave

The fourth option wasn't sounding all that bad. No! I had to do this. that let me with _three_ options

"Door number one" I whispered and looked to my left

"Number two" my head focused to the center

"Or number three" I looked to the right. I contemplated for a moment and decided with the green door

"Alright, let's see what's behind door number two" I walked forward, the green door didn't moan when I opened it, thankfully.

"Wow" I muttered

The room was brilliantly lit by a huge chandelier in the center of the ceiling, and around it was a beautiful painting, I walked into the center of the room, even the floor had tiny intricate details of its own.

"If only I had someone to dance with" I laughed to myself I spun around, my eyes on the light fixture above, surprisingly lit all by candles.

"Oh Edym you would love this" I stopped my spinning and thought about where to go next, there was obviously nobody in here.

"Number one, here I come" I turned to head towards the door, only to find I was surrounded by dark shadows, heartless. With out anything to defend myself I did the only thing I could, scream

* * *

regular POV

"Hey, did you hear that?" Sora asked as he and Donald and Goofy were about to head to the West wing looking for Belle.

"Hear what?" Donald asked impatiently

"I think I heard it too Sora" Goofy said looking behind him

"I think it came from in that door there" he added

"You didn't hear anything!" Donald insisted

"No, it kinda sounded like…a scream" Sora breathed

"Wait here!" he yelled as he ran into the room

"Hey!" he yelled at the large group of heartless, they were attacking something, but he couldn't see what.

The heartless all turned their attention to Sora; he took them all out easily, and found what, or rather who they were all after.

"Hey" he crouched beside a girl who looked about his age

"Hmmm" Sora breathed a sigh of relive, happy the girl was alive

"Ouch" she grumbled she turned to thank the one who saved her, but when Sora saw her face he let out a faint gasp

"Ka-Kairi?" his brows furrowed

"What?" the girl asked, looking at the boy with confusion and stood up

"Um, thank you for saving me and everything, I can't say I know who this "Kairi" person is; my name is Alice, Alice Wolfe"

"Oh, sorry" Sora smiled sheepishly, the girl looked so much like Kairi, only Alice had black hair, he was sure Kairi would still have her brilliant red hair.

"I thought you were a friend of mine, why are you here anyway?"

"Hmm, funny I get that a lot. I was actually here to find someone, uh so do you live here?" Alice smiled slightly

"What? No I don't live here…the Beast lives here. you know him?"

"Beast?" her eyes widened "I _knew_ I was doing something stupid" she grumbled

"Who are you looking for?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy walked into the room, Donald must have been quite annoyed.

"My friend…her name is Kiley" she frowned

"Sora, can we get going now?" Donald sighed

"Who are they?" she quickly changed the subject and looked at the talking dog and duck.

"Oh, that's Donald" Sora pointed his keyblade to the duck

"And the other one is Goofy" he smiled

"Oh! And I'm Sora"

"That's amazing!" she shouted in amusement

"What?"

"Your blade! Can…can I hold it? Please?" the girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate at any second

"Uh-"

"Please?" Alice pouted jokingly

"I…Guess" Sora said reluctantly and handed over the keyblade

"It's Beautiful…It's been a while sense I've seen a real one" she talked to herself while Sora waited for his precious blade to phase back into his hand, when it didn't he became a little worried.

"You…you can wield a keyblade?" Sora stared at her as she carefully inspected Sora's blade.

"Hmm?" she looked up, snapping out of her dazed state

"Oh, yeah it's been a little over a year sense I've held one though, Roxas never wanted me to touch his keyblades"

"Roxas? Wait you mean you know someone else who can wield a keyblade too?"

"shoot- shouldn't have said that" she mentally kicked herself, sure she could explain it all but if he found out everything now…

"Um, that doesn't really matter, I haven't seen him in a while" she smiled and held the keyblade out in front of her, waiting for Sora to take it back.

Donald and Goofy stood there silent, a bit amazed

Sora crossed his arms; he closed his eyes and started to think. The only sound that could be heard was everyone's breathing.

Alice shifted nervously as she waited for the boy to speak again

"You said you're looking for a friend, right?"

"Yes" Alice answered quickly

"So are Donald and Goofy and I…you might be some help to us, would you like to join our journey? We could look for your friend too" Sora frowned as he waited for Alice's answer.

She thought for a moment, everything about this boy reminded her of Roxas…if she could only see _him_ again

"I would love to join you in your search, but as you can see I lack a weapon…is there anyway you could lend me a keyblade or two?"

Sora smiled, he didn't know if she really would be any help to the group but she looked like Kairi, he missed her so much. Maybe it would be better if she didn't come along…it was too late to change his mind now, if she could wield a keyblade then she must be an OK fighter, he wondered how much she knew about heartless, and nobodies, or if she had ever seen the Organization 13

"I'm sure we could work something out, you do know what heatless are right?"

She snickered

"Duh, I just didn't have anything to defend myself with at the time"

"Alright, what about nobodies, you know anything about them?"

"Or the Organization 13?" Donald asked

Alice flinched at the words "nobody" and "Organization 13"

She sighed

"Yes" she simply said, explanations would be useless at the time

Sora nodded

"Here" he smiled and handed her a keyblade, "welcome to the group, Alice"

**A/N: what did you think of chapter one? i know there isnt much to it but whatever :D again flames are alloud if you really think it sucks, but reviews are awesome**


	2. First Battle

**A/N: OK here is the second chapter, there still isn't a WHOLE lot going on but whatever. Reviews are LOVE!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters...BUT i do own Alice Wolfe and Edym (Though he does not show up in this chapter)**

Alice's POV

"You don't trust me?" I sighed playfully

"Hey I never said that I just meant-"

"But you implied it" I interrupted

Sora shook his head

"No, all I said was we should go to the coliseum to do some training" he crossed his arms

"Oh I see, so you're saying I can't _fight_"

"I didn't say that either!"

This discussion had been going on for a while now actually. Sitting in the Gummi ship arguing... I wasn't actually mad, though Sora did seem to be annoyed. I had to keep it cool and just prove to him that I could fight!

"And why do you think I should go to a coliseum and train? Why don't we go to some heartless-infested place?" I grinned

He smiled a little

"Are you sure?" he laughed

I nodded confidently

"But if I get in trouble you'll save me right?"

"Hmm, I dunno, I thought you said you could fight" he taunted

"Hey... shut up!" I crossed my arms

"But you will help me…right?"

He shrugged "I guess if I have to"

"Thanks" I said flatly rolling my eyes

"So, um where were we off to again?" I asked looking at all the controls in the ship

"Hollow Bastion" Goofy said

"You two are finally done fighting?" Donald asked with a sigh of relive

"We were not fighting, so then off to this Hollow Bastion place" I shrugged

"That's where a lot of my friends are, I don't think you know any of them though" Sora said as he prepared to depart.

"Try me, give me a name"

"Leon" he said with a smug grin

I laughed

"Leon, I'm pretty sure I know him, he has a big scar on his face right?" I trailed my finger across the side of my face where Leon's scar is

Sora nodded

"How do you know him?"

I carefully thought of what to say

"I met him a while ago…do you know if there is a guy named Cloud there too?"

"You know Cloud? Yeah he's there"

I took a mental note of that and nodded

"Alright let's get moving" Donald sighed

"Right" Sora exclaimed and we were on our way

"What a nice little rundown castle that is" I yawned.

Sora didn't respond, I shrugged and yawned again. He was silent the whole ride, it wasn't very eventful either. I tried to start up a conversation a few times but my attempts were in vain.

The rest of my day was full of meeting new people, which was alright. We found Leon, he was the same as I remembered…I liked Yuffie she was fun and energetic. Arieth is too nice for her own good, Cid was well…Cid. I was honestly looking forward to seeing Cloud, but he wasn't there.

"So, when do I get to prove I can kick heartless butt?" I whispered to Sora while everyone showered me in their questions.

"Soon" he mouthed

I found out that 'Soon' was interpreted differently depending on the individual because I continued to answer the tedious questions for…I don't even know how long, but I was glad when Sora finally intervened and offered to show me around the rest of the place, thankfully everyone agreed and out we went, Donald and Goofy stayed behind in the small house.

Sora took out all the heartless that appeared in the front of the house as we made our way to the Bailey. He assured me there would be plenty to fight here, which was what I was waiting for _all _day.

It all happened so fast

"Get ready" Sora warned I have to admit, I was a bit cocky, but not too over confident of course.

It had been a while since I had fought the black shadow-like figures, but I loved the feel of the keyblade in my hands…

We entered the Bailey and it started, my fighting stance came naturally, I didn't need to think about how to hold "my" keyblade. It all came to me and it was fun watching the creatures fall. I _knew_ I could do it. When all was quiet I smiled and swung the keyblade at the air a few times.

"So, what do you think?" I asked

Sora simply shrugged

"Not bad I guess"

"Not bad? That's all? I think I deserve a "good job" at the least" I pouted, he was the over confident one.

"Alright then, you did a Good Job Alice." He smiled his big goofy grin at me; at least he looked satisfied enough.

"Thank You" I sat down on the broken stairway

"So when do we get to start our search" I stared at nothing and traced my finger along the keyblade on my lap

"Tomorrow I guess, we could start tonight, but I think we need some rest" he took a seat next to me and sighed.

"Have you…" I trailed off and thought if I really wanted to start this conversation

"Have I?"

"How many members of the Organization 13 have you encountered? Donald asked me if I knew about the Organization…and I was just wondering…"

Sora gave me an awkward glance.

"Only one I think…wait…" he closed his eyes and it was silent for a moment

"They all came around here a little while ago; they called me 'Roxas…'"

It figures they would think he was Roxas…

"You…mentioned the name Roxas, who is he?" Sora crossed his arms, his blue eyes intense.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest

"He-"

"SORA! ALICE!" saved by the bell, or more likely Donald who came running into the Bailey

"What is it?" Sora jumped, a tinge of annoyance in his voice

"Come see what Merlin did to his house!"

"Alright, alright we'll be there in a second" he assured. I watched Donald run off. He looked quite excited

Sora extended his hand to me; he helped me and smiled at me

"I wonder what's going on" I asked

"Well there is only one way to find out, right?"

**A/N: that was chapter 2, woot! i know it's not very long but it will get better, you just have to deal with all the introductions first**

**Fear Alice the all powerfull keyblade wielder...and stuff XD**

**The Organization 13 will be in the next chapter too. Have a nice day!**


End file.
